1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to battery box structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved battery control box wherein the same is arranged to permit the recharging and external access to a battery contained within the box structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Battery box and container structure is indicated in the prior art such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,791,874; 4,063,007; and 4,494,420.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a hermetically sealed battery structure permitting selective charging and access to voltage of the battery contained within the housing structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.